1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forms such as a notebook, a diary, or a memorandum book.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
With regard to such a field as a notebook having folded paper in a zig zag format, conventionally, it was disclosed that both of the front and back covers of the notebook are formed of a magnetized ferromagnetic substance. In that case, however, although the magnetic attraction between the front and back covers by the magnetic force makes it possible to keep the state in which the covers are binded, the cover and the notebook proper, which are fixed to each other by means of adhesion, etc., cannot be flexibly replaced with new ones. Similarly, in a binded-type of book, the binding margin of which is adhered to the hinging part of the cover so that such a margin may be fixed thereto, and hence also cannot be replaced with a new one.